1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a bi-material strip including a strip of steel bonded to a strip of an aluminum alloy, and a method of forming such a bi-material strip.
2. Related Art
Bi-material strips including both a strip of an aluminum alloy and a strip of steel are typically used in, among other things, bearings, bushings and washers for various automotive and non-automotive applications. One method to form such bi-material strips is by heating the steel strip to a predetermined temperature, feeding both strips through a high-pressure roller which presses them against one another and finally by quenching the resulting bi-material strip.